The invention relates to a hydraulic control for a longwall support. A hydraulic control of this type is disclosed in WO 02/068798 A1.
The invention relates to the hydraulic control for a plurality of face support frameworks. The face support frameworks are arranged along a coal seam. The coal seam is worked with the cutting device of a mining machine, for example, the cylindrical cutters of a coal cutting machine. The coal that has been dislodged by the cylindrical cutters of the coal cutting machine is loaded on a conveyor. The conveyor comprises a trough, which is subdivided into individual units (trough chutes). Each trough chute connects to a longwall support unit by a biasing element, typically a piston-cylinder unit. Each face support framework serves to support the longwall face. To this end, additional cylinder-piston units are used, which brace a base plate relative a roof plate, and which primarily also raise the coal face catcher at the front end of the roof plate that faces the coal seam, ahead of the approaching coal cutting machine, and subsequently lower it in front of the coal face. Additional operating elements and associated biasing elements are present.